The Blue Blur of Fairy Tail
by Thoughtless Mind
Summary: Sonic's day off from adventuring soon turns chaotic as a familiar villain returns, insane with power. Using all his energy, Sonic manages to barely beat the enemy but at great cost. Now Kami has decided to send him to a new world so he can find joy. First chapter is pretty dark, but it will lighten up with the second chapter. SonicxAmy with other minor pairings


The Blue Blur of Fairy Tail

By: Thoughtless Mind

**WARNING: This chapter holds graphic images and violence. Read at your own risk.**

On a lone island in the east sea of Mobius, the world's fastest hedgehog was taking a day off from his spelunking to rest his worn body. He was currently on the beach near a small tropical hut underneath an umbrella.

"Ah!" Sonic said, eyes closed and body relaxed. "This is the life! No Robutnik, Scourgey is in jail, and the world's at peace! About time if I do say so myself."

Sonic grabbed his iced drink on the ground beside him and took a swig before relaxing again. He was slowly falling asleep due to the hot sand underneath him and the anticipation of chilli dog dreams.

"...onic! SONIC!" a familiar voice yelled.

Sonic shot up faster than an average human could see and was in a casual fighting stance looking for threats.

"Sonic! Are you there?! Please pick up! PLEASE!" the voice yelled again.

Sonic looked down at his wrist and noticed the long distance communication device Tails had made for everyone was beeping and flashing like crazy. He pressed the answer button and paled as Tail's tear stricken face appeared on the small video screen. "Tails! What's going on?!" An angry look appeared on his face. "Who made you cry? Tell me who it is and I'll deal with them."

He watched as Tail's face went from sad to happy as soon as he saw Sonic's face. "Oh thank the Walkers!" he sighed, the tears stopping. A concerned look appeared quickly in its place. "How are you alive?! We saw the body! I only tried this line because... becau-" he couldn't continue as he started choking up.

Sonic was in shock at the state his little buddy was in. He had never seen him like this before. "What are you talking about, Tails?" he questioned fiercely. "What body?

"Are you not near a TV? It's all over the news" he asked confused. "Look." He turned his wrist towards the nearby TV.

Sonic felt the breath leave his body at the headline: World Hero Killed in Bombing. There was a picture of his home in Station Square, but it didn't look anything like it. The entire place was a ruin. A woman's voice clarified the situation. "Early this afternoon, the silence in downtown Station Square was shattered as world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog's home exploded into a ball of flames. The reason is unknown, but many suspect some sort of gas leak. After police and fire fighters arrived on the scene and rummaged through the wreckage, a body was found but identity could not be identified. Identity was confirmed as Sonic the Hedgehog at the morgue at 3:45 pm. Funeral is set for..."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears and eyes. _I'm... dead? _Sonic shook his head rapidly. _Get your head straight Sonic! Of course I'm not dead. _"Tails," he said, watching as the screen went back to friend's face, "what made you think I wasn't dead? The house looks like Shadow threw a temper tantrum there."

Tails scoffed while wiping the remaining tears away, that familiar look appearing in his eye again. "After I got through the despair, I noticed the setup was a little too perfect. Your body was too intact to have survived the blast witnesses described and still be identified. When we were allowed to see the body, I also felt a small amount of Chaos energy. Small, but still large enough to be used for something." Tails sighed before looking directly into Sonic's eyes. "I think someone is trying to make the world think you are dead so they can try something while everyone has their attention elsewhere." He turned his eyes away from the screen, shame evident in them. "Even though I had the facts telling me different, I... a small part of me really believed you were dead this time. That's why I was so frantic; you didn't answer the phone for awhile so I feared the worst."

Sonic gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry bud," he said with his ego behind him, "it would take a whole lot more than some bomb to take out the Fastest Thing Alive." A concerned look appeared on his face. "How are the others doing?"

A worried look appeared on Tail's face. "Everyone managed to come to the same conclusion I did after some thought, except..." he looked away at this point.

"Come on, Tails. Don't leave me hanging. I can't take the suspense!"

He sighed again. "It's Amy," he said with tears coming out of his eyes again. "She... she didn't take your 'death' very well. She broke down after seeing your body and we can't get her to leave it. Knuckles couldn't even drag her away with his strength. We've tried explaining our hypothesis, but... I don't think she can hear us. She just sits there staring at the body with these... dead eyes." He looked at Sonic again. "I think the only way she's going to get out of this funk is if you break her out of it. She's in the coroner's office at the Station Square Police Department."

A serious look appeared on Sonic's face. He may have thought she was an annoyance in his younger years, but she had been slowly growing on him. She was part of his motley family now, going through every adventure with him without any hesitation. He admired her for that; it didn't matter where he was headed, whether against Robotnik or some other threat, she was always one step behind him.

He had begun to notice things about her for awhile now: like how her green eyes seemed to shine every time he was around her, the constant smile she had, that fierce temper that kept him in line, the gentleness she showed everyone around her. He had experienced many feelings and seen a lot during his travels so he couldn't believe what he realized several weeks ago: he, Sonic the Hedgehog, had fallen for a little girl named Amy Rose.

Once that notion had passed through his thick skull, he realized it was a long time coming. She had always been there, ever since he saved her from Robotnik that one time. So, being the hedgehog that he was, he didn't hesitate in what he wanted to do: he asked her to be his girlfriend in front of all his friends. She quickly said yes and almost sucked his soul out when giving him their first kiss. He couldn't think straight for almost two hours after that. Everyone gave their congratulations and to quote Shads: "snort About time the faker grew some brains."

He came back to the present to see Tails staring at him. "I'll settle this," he said with one of his rare serious looks. "I'll be over there faster than her next tear can fall. You gather the crew up and figure out who blew up my damn house!" He ended the conversation before getting in a ready stance. "Time for Super Peel Out time!"

Sonic began to run in place, his feet quickly becoming a blur of red in the form of a Mobius strip. Clouds of sand shot up behind him in response to the movement and shot back into the island. Trees began to bend as fierce winds picked up due to his speed. "Ready! Steady! ... Go!" Sonic shouted with a fierce grin.

He disappeared across the ocean in a blue blur approaching Mach 10 speeds. The island was almost ripped apart due to his takeoff, the umbrella itself flying several miles into the ocean.

oOo

_Time Skip- 20 minutes_

Sonic began his slowdown as he rapidly approached the police station. He drifted around corners, burning off his impressive speed with every turn. People shouted in surprise as a familiar blue blur blasted past them, raising skirts and causing traffic pile ups.

He skidded to a stop near the stairs leading to the police station and gasped for air. The last time he had run that fast was against the Egg Beater and he had been pissed off at the time. Pushing through the exhaustion that had crept up on him, he hobbled up the stairs and entered the station only to stop in horror.

Bodies were laying everywhere along with desks and papers. He ran to one body and checked his pulse only clench his eyes in anger when he didn't find one. His head popped up with panic in his eye. "AMY!" he yelled as he began to race through the corridors. "AMY! Where are you!? Answer me, babe!" He searched for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds when he found the morgue. He barged into the room, hesitation not even in his mind.

He entered a stainless steel room with a steel table in the middle. On it laid what Sonic assumed was his body. The body was covered in soot and ash, but blue fur could still be seen. His iconic white gloves and shoes were tattered and destroyed, but still easily identifiable His face blanched and he felt vomit rise in his throat at the rest of the body. His body's face was missing a few pieces and the chest had a huge hole in it, innards easily being seen. Sonic held his hand up to his nose and mouth to prevent puking when he noticed what Tails had mentioned. There was a moderate amount of Chaos energy leaking from the body when dead things and most things in general didn't have Chaos energy.

He calmed himself down and decided to take one thing at a time. He looked around the room and noticed it looked like a hurricane had happened in here. Papers were lying everywhere, cabinets were wide open, holes littered the walls and the floor. There was no sign of Amy. He looked back at the body in time to notice the Chaos energy started to act weird. He watched in horror as the body on the table began to morph.

His back slammed against the wall as the body stopped its changes. He began to throw up when he realized who it was: there, laying on the table with a hole in her chest and a horrified look on her face, was Fiona the Fox, Scourge's girlfriend and his ex.

"Oh Walkers...," he muttered as he wiped his mouth and slowly approached the table. Tears began to fall quickly from his eyes like a waterfall. "Fiona... what happened to you?" he whispered as he placed his hand on her face. Even through his gloves he could feel the cold emanating from her skin. "Who... who could have done this to you?" His eyes clenched firmly shut as his gloves began to creak loudly, almost to the point of ripping. "Damnit... DAMNIT!" he shouted as he punched the table with unreal force, punching straight through it.

Even it was only for a short time, he had really loved Fiona. She was witty, smart, quick to tease, and had a fierce temper. He miserably snorted at that detail; he apparently liked women with bad tempers. He did not blame the resentment towards him that she always reminded him of: he had failed to save her during a raid on one of Robotnik's mining camps. There were a few things he regretted in his life and that was one.

He had not been sad or angry when she had been cheating on him with Scourge. He understood that his failure when he was young had made her the woman she was today. She tried to be a good guy, but it just wasn't in her anymore. So, on the contrary, he had been happy for her when she left with Scourge back to his world. Scourge was the evil version of him and despite his apparent lack of respect for women, he had clearly seen that they loved each other deeply the last time he had seen them together. Even though he had Amy now, Fiona would always have a small part of his heart.

Why was she here, though? What... monster had killed her and then changed her body to look like him, just for a plan to fake his death? He was wondering these things when he saw a flash of something shiny. He looked at Fiona's chest and noticed something was... inside her chest. Sonic almost threw up again but he steeled his resolve and reached inside to grab the object. His hand came back up with blood staining the white gloves and a pair of shades in his hand.

Sonic shot back from the shades as if they were poison. He began to panic and breath heavy again. _How... how is this possible? _he thought as he stared at the sunglasses. _He's in jail in an entirely different dimension! Why... how... this can't be happening again!_

There laying on the table, covered in blood, were Scourge's shades. He stared at them as if they weren't real. Scourge was in a maximum security prison filled with the multiverses' worst criminals. He couldn't be back!

His body jumped as his communicator erupted into static. He looked down to see a black screen.

"S-s-sonic..." a weak voice said through the static.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted into the communicator, panic clear in his voice "That body wasn't me! Somebody killed Fiona and changed her appearance to look like me! You got to get everyone together and tell them Scourge is back! I don't know how, but I found his shades inside Fiona! I can't find Amy either! The entire damn station looks like a hurricane came through here!" He stopped when he heard a familiar liquid-filled cough coming from the other end. "Tails... are you okay, buddy?"

"H-h-he's already-" his eyes widened as he heard a smack and a cry of pain from his little brother. He heard a rustle, as if someone was manhandling the communicator. He stopped breathing for a few seconds when a new voice came through.

"Hey there, Blue! Tails can't come too the phone right now. Hold on...," an evil voice similar to his own said before stopping. Sonic paled even more as repeated smacks of flesh against flesh were heard. "Ah, much better. Pop goes the two tailed fox, ya know?"

Sonic felt his heart clench painfully. "Scourge... what did you... just do?" he asked, trying to gulp the fear down.

"The little bugger kept trying blast me with some contraptions he had on him. The nerve of him! I took care of that problem...permanently. So, how did you like my early birthday present? It's a wonderful piece of art, ain't it?" Scourge answered him with a cheerful voice. Sonic quickly realized the green hedgehog had lost his mind. His focus was solidly on Scourge when he continued in a dangerous tone. "It will pale into comparison to what I'm going to do with little Rosy, though. Oh, excuse me, I already killed her. I meant Amy!"

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Sonic yelled into the screen. "If you touch her or any my of my family, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what! HUH?! From where I'm standing, you can't do shit! You and your 'family' is going to pay for sending me to prison! Just like that bitch Fiona did for abandoning me for you!"

Sonic stopped like he had hit the Egg Beater again. "What are you talking about? Fiona hated me for what I made her into! She LOVED YOU! I could tell you loved her as well! SO WHY DID YOU KILL HER!? She didn't deserve to die!"

"Did I love her? I don't know anymore. What I DO know was that I got your sloppy seconds! Even though she never said anything, I could tell she was always comparing me to YOU! YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mr. Perfect! She didn't even try to break me out of prison! She got what she deserved! And so will your bitch if you're not outside your little buddies workshop in ten minutes!" The connection ended abruptly.

"SHITT!" Sonic yelled as he dashed out of the station. His tears left a trail behind him as he ran faster than he had ever gone before. His eyes closed as he relied on instincts to run the right direction. His thoughts were currently on his little brother in all but blood and name. He had forgotten in the heat of conversation, but it hit him hard after he started running. "Tails..." he whimpered quietly, more tears falling from his eyes than ever before. He shook his head before staring forward with rage in his eyes. "NO! He's not dead! I won't except that until I see the body." If possible, his legs began to pump faster, going past his exhaustion and passing his limits.

oOo

_Time Skip- five minutes later_

A blue blur shot through the railway station at Mystic Ruins before launching onto the flat area right before Tails's workshop. The form that was Sonic skidded to a halt before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion. He had felt an explosion of power when he had left the outskirts of Station Square and he'd forced himself to run even faster, approaching Mach 5 speeds.

He looked up and tried to get to his feet, but he felt his legs give beneath him and he got a face full of dirt. He had been running on adrenaline for awhile now and his body couldn't take any more. He looked up one more time and felt new energy course through him because of a new source: fear. He slowly got to his feet and jogged slowly up the last stairs to Tails's now ruined workshop.

It looked like a bomb had went off here. Sonic pushed aside the door frame to the shop and looked around. The building was reduced to metal and wood with only one wall surviving. His eyes were drawn to the wall and they widened to epic proportions when he saw a yellow body laying against it. "TAILS!" he screamed, hobbling quickly over and falling to his knees again.

Tails looked extremely roughed over. His body was covered with bruises and a large assortment of cuts. Blood leaked out of his mouth and his eyes had that thousand yard stare of the dead. The side of his skull had a large indentation in it, as if it was smashed in with an object. His iconic tails had been ripped off and placed in his lap.

Sonic sobbed as he looked at his buddy. He didn't have to check his pulse to know he was dead. He grabbed the body and held it close to him. "Why?" he questioned the sky, "why.. did this happen? He... he was only eleven years old! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" A rock moved in the wreckage and Sonic's head whipped around, only now noticing the other bodies.

Knuckles lay half buried under some wreckage. His neck was bent in an unusual way and his fist were buried deeply inside his heart.

Shadow was impaled on a spear of wood sticking out of a pile of rubble. His head lay at his feet, a look of agony forever placed there.

Rouge was naked and had bruises on her face, breasts, and ass. Her body was covered in white... Sonic had to place his hand over his mouth when he realized she had been raped.

Cream was laying a short distance away from Tails. Her throat had been pierced by a long shard of glass and her personal Chao Cheese had been shoved down her throat.

Sonic looked around at his close friend's corpses and just broke down. Everyone he cared for was dead. "Damnit! DAMNIT! Why did this happen?! Nobody deserved this!" he shouted as he rocked back forth with Tail's head leaning on his shoulder.

"S-sonic..." A weak feminine voice whispered behind him.

Sonic whipped around, hoping against hope his hearing was correct. "Amy?" he asked with hope.

His blood froze at the sight. Amy was leaning against what remained of the doorframe he didn't push out of the way. Her clothes were tattered and she had several cuts on her body of varying severity. She had a nasty gash on her forehead that was leaking a constant amount of blood. Her eyes looked glassy from loss of blood. She began to fall, but Sonic quickly appeared next to her and caught her. He gently lowered her to ground while staring into her eyes. "You're okay," he started before quickly pressing her to his chest. "Thank the Walkers you're okay! Everyone else is dead! I thought... I thought-"

Amy's face morphed into a happy smile. "I'm glad you're alive," she said with tears falling down her face. Sonic quickly wiped them away. "I feared the worst when I saw the body." She paused to hack up some blood. Noticing the fear on Sonic's face, her smile turned sad. "I'm... dying, Sonic."

"NO!" he yelled, shaking his head. "NO! YOU CAN'T! You're all I have left!" He got up, carrying her bridal style. "I can get you help! I can still save you!" He stopped his frantic walking when he felt a soft hand on his face. He looked down at her and smiled sadly when she started to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I've got some internal bleeding," Amy said with finality. "It's bad; I probably have a few minutes left. I'd rather not spend it worrying myself further to death."

Sonic chuckled sadly before kissing her passionately. The kiss was bitter due to the taste of their tears mingling. "Always the optimist," he whispered happily. "Why didn't I realize how important you were to me sooner?"

Amy scoffed lightly. "You had your head up your ass like most men," she said with a beautiful smile. "I'm just happy you realized it sooner rather than later."

Sonic chuckled goodnaturedly. "Yeah, I guess so," he said with a small smile. He grew worried as Amy began to cough more. "Come on stay with me," he pleaded.

Amy winced at the pain. "I wish I could, dear," she said breathlessly. "It's getting harder to focus." Her glassy eyes grew an unnatural focus as she smiled more brightly that he had ever seen anyone do. "Thank you for the past few weeks. They were some of best times of my life."

Sonic's eyes began to water again. "Let me do more thing before you go," he asked. When she nodded, he gathered his courage. "Amy, even though we've been dating only for a few weeks, I've known you for most of my life. I couldn't even imagine who I would be if you, Tails, and the others hadn't entered my life. Even though the time and place is horribly wrong, this is my last chance."

Amy's eyes began to widen. "Sonic, are you-" she began to say before Sonic shushed her with a finger on her mouth.

Sonic stared deeply into her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Amy Rose, would you make me the happiest teenager in the world and become Mrs. Amy Hedgehog?"

Amy managed a slight squeal before kissing him as passionately as possible in her current condition. "YES! A thousand times YES!" she squealed. She pouted afterwards. "You don't even have a ring! This isn't that romantic."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Walkers, woman," he said with a smile. "I just told you the timing was wrong. Of course I don't have a ring."

Amy frowned before pointing at the wreckage. "Go find a metal band or something. I refuse to get married without a ring on my finger."

Sonic saluted his new wife. "Yes ma'am," he said while slowly leaning her against the doorframe. He got up and went to a nearby pile and rummaged through it. He came up with a piece of twine. He quickly tied it into a rough ring shape before turning around. "Okay, babe, I got the ring..." he started before slowly stopping.

Amy laid against the doorframe looking like a bloody angel with a smile on her face. Her head was turned away from him and even from there he knew her heart had stopped beating. Sonic slowly shuffled towards her, the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders. He collapsed near her and placed his head in her lap as he broke down even more than when he saw Tails's body. His wails could be heard all throughout Mystic Ruins, possibly all the way back to Station Square. Everyone in Mobius stopped and were confused as a single tear fell from their eyes for no reason. They only had a vague feeling that someone very pure had died.

"I told you Blue. Ten minutes or she died. By my watch, you were... fifteen minutes late. ...Crap, my watch was set wrong. Wow, got here in five minutes? Sorry, that was my bad."

Sonic's body stiffened as his tears stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed in unholy rage as he heard... that voice. THAT FUCKING VOICE! "SCOURGE!" he yelled as he whipped around.

Scourge stood there staring at him with an insane grin on his face. He was in his custom leather jacket, boots, white gloves, and black shades. He held a large canvas bag over his shoulder, full of something. He disappeared in a blur of speed and appeared on the flat area before Tails's workshop. He dropped the bag before beginning to stretch. "Come on down, Contestant #1!" he said in a game show voice. "You've won the grand prize: an all paid vacation straight to Hell!" He ended the sentence with a loud clown cackle.

Sonic stood up slowly from his position near Amy and began to slowly walk down the stairs nearby. His eyes were hidden from view as his body shook with fury. Shadows began to leave their place and gathered around his body. His cobalt fur began to darken to blackish color while a dark blue aura began to emit from his body. "YOu kiLLeD mY LiTtLE BRotHeR," he began darkly.

Scourge cackled. "The little shit got in my way. I only did what came natural!"

"...KiLLed My fAMi**lY...**" Sonic continued, a demonic tone beginning to creep in.

"They weren't much of a fight to be honest. I did take my time with Rouge, though. Best lay I've ever had!"

"**KILLED MY WIFE!**" Sonic finished as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Every step he took began to leave imprints in the ground, bright red like his feet were on fire.

"Ohhh! Pop'd the question before she croaked, huh? How Romantic! I knew you had it in you!"

Sonic disappeared mid-step and appeared right in front of Scourge, a fist heading for his stomach at lightspeed. Scourge managed to quickly grab the fist and winced at the power behind it. He looked into Sonic's eyes and whistled.

Sonic was now in full Dark mode. His irises had disappeared and left a white space for eyes. His skin had turned grey and his fur was now ink black. A dark blue aura was now pouring out of him.

Scourge got closer to Sonic's head as he pushed Sonic's fist back easily. "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he taunted.

"**...give them back...**"

"Eh? What was that?" Scourge asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"**GIVE THEM BACK!**" Sonic shouted with sheer power. So much left him at that moment that a crater formed underneath him and Scourge went cartwheeling across the dirt along with his bag.

Scourge popped up with an insane grin once more appearing on his face. "That's it!" he crowed. "There's the power I've been waiting for! I gathered these just for this occasion!" He picked up his bag and dumped the contents onto the ground.

Sonic, even in his rageful state, recognized the pile of jewels laying on the ground. About twenty-five Anarchy Beryls were glowing into his face. His eyes widened at what happened next.

"It only took me eleven Anarchy Beryls to destroy your motley crew of hedgehogs!" Scourge boasted as his grin widened to frightening proportions. "Let's see what twenty-five can do!"

Sonic dashed forward to stop the transformation, but the explosion of power sent him flying into the cliff wall by the stairs to the workshop. He opened his eyes to notice the all too familiar sight of Super Scourge floating in front of him. The only difference was that Scourge's muscles looked like he had been injecting steroids for awhile.

Scourge flashed forward and yanked Sonic out by the neck. "I was in that prison for one week!" Scourge yelled, frothing at the mouth. "Every Day! Every Damn Day those bastards raped me! Me, the King of Mobius! Well, I showed them. I showed them all! I blew the place sky high with a Anarchy Beryl and Warped my way out! I found my so called friends and slaughtered them! I painted the walls of Acorn Castle with their guts! I saved that bitch Fiona for last and showed her no one betrays me!" A sick smile showed up on his face as he got closer. "But I didn't forget about you. Oh, who could forget Sonic the Hedgehog and his motley crew of Saviours! My revenge felt extra sweet as I took down your friends, one by one, leaving that little whore Amy for last. Just think: you might have been able to stop me and prevented this if you had just stayed in town."

Sonic began to cry again at the truth in that last statement. If he had just put his adventuring off longer or permanently, he would have been there for all his friends. They wouldn't have had to die.

These weren't tears of sorrow, however. These were tears of rage. His glare at Scourge should have burnt him to ash within nanoseconds. A dark smirk appeared on his face, however. He knew how to deal with people like him and he was going to enjoy it. "**Scourgey became somebodies little bitch. Boo hoo. The whole world weeps in sorrow for those bastards. To think you were their only option. What did you do to bribe them, huh? Walk around with a sign pointing at your ass saying 'Free Fucks for brownie points'?**"

Scourge roared as he threw Sonic with all his strength behind him. Sonic tried to stop flipping, but that ended when he plowed right through the support structure for the railway. He kept going until he hit the dirt near the lake by the mine cart leading to the Mystic Ruins. He groaned a little, but this was covered up as the railway collapsed in on itself.

Sonic started to get up only to barely block a flying kick by Scourge. His straight right in response broke the sound barrier easily but was pushed aside by the purple hedgehog. Scourge tried for a high kick, but Sonic grabbed his leg and threw him into the lake. Sonic panted heavily as he tried to regain his breath from all the running he had been doing. He prayed Scourge would stay down long enough for it to happen, but he was disappointed when the purple hedgehog erupted from the lake with a large roar.

"Trying to get some breathing room, I see," Scourge said with a sick grin. "I imagine you're quite tired with all the running I made you do." He held his hand out and began to build Chaos Energy. "Let's how well you can do the two-step! _Chaos Torrent!_"

Sonic swore as he began to dash around the clearing, Purple energy bolts trying their best to hit him. Soon Sonic grew bored with the attacks. He easily had found the rhythm between the blasts. A dark grin began to grow on his face. _It is time to finish this_, he thought with rage. _Time to pull out my bag of tricks._

One thing you have to understand about Sonic: he was never serious during a fight. Even when the world was in peril from Robotnik, Chaos, Black Doom, or some other malevolent force, he always had a cocky smirk and some cheesy one liners on his lips. The times Sonic had been serious during a fight could be counted on one hand. One was when he had to defeat his robot friend Emerl from destroying Mobius. Even though Emerl had copied every fighting move available from him and his friends, possessed all seven Chaos Emeralds, and was fueled by the Final Egg Blaster, Sonic destroyed him in _ten seconds _while underneath a _thirty second countdown_ and still managed to stop the Blaster from firing.

Being in Dark Sonic mode only brought this seriousness up faster and it added something to it: a want to kill. His merciful nature was gone and he wouldn't stop until something died. Especially... ESPECIALLY after what he had just went through.

Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out a ring, one of the billions he had picked up in his lifetime. Dodging one last _Chaos Torrent, _he threw the ring and followed it with a spin dash.

Scourge was gathering more energy when he caught a small object that about knocked his head off. "What the...? A ring?" he muttered before looking up and seeing a spinning Sonic. "Oh shi-" he barely got out before Sonic axe kicked him back to the bottom of the lake.

Sonic landed back at the edge of the lake and only took in a single breath before circling the lake at light speeds, becoming only a light trail to the naked eye. It only took seconds for the lake water to lift from its resting place and rise into a giant water tornado. A dark blob could be seen in the center, flipping and spinning in accordance with the water's rage. The tornado did not last long as it was split in half by a barely seen dot. The waters fell back to their home to reveal the still-image of Sonic roundhouse kicking Scourge. Time seemed to slowly work again as teeth shot from Scourge's mouth and his body caved in the mountain side above the mine cars.

Any air he might have gained from the few seconds of immobility was pressed out of him when Sonic appeared in a blur with his foot implanted in Scourge's stomach. He gained no respite as Sonic grabbed Scourge by the neck, drug him through the rock until he was free, and flung him at the ground. Scourge bounced once before making a crater in the ground when Sonic slammed into him with a full force Spin Attack. Scourge screamed in pain as Sonic continued to burrow into him, the ground buckling under Sonic's furious assault.

"**AHHHHH!**" Sonic screamed as he broke through the ground. They disappeared from sight only to reappear several yards away with Scourge being sent flying from an uppercut. Sonic crawled from the ground, shook dirt from his spikes, and started to slowly walk towards his enemy.

The apparent invulnerability of Super Form was failing. Scourge moaned as he got to his feet, spitting out one of his loose teeth. One of his eyes was closed shut and the other was hooded. A large flap of skin was hanging from his stomach due to Sonic's Spin Attack. His innards could almost be seen and blood was slowly pouring out. "This... is impossible!" Scourge spat out some blood. He stared at Sonic with hatred and deep insanity. "I should be winning! It only took eleven Anarchy Beryl to take out your whole crew! Twenty five should be overkill!"

Sonic chuckled darkly, sending down Scourge's spine. "**I wasn't using even half of my power during that fight,**" Sonic responded, laughing at Scourge's incredulous look. His laughter soon turned to a scowl. "**You shouldn't have done what you did. You... killed my family. You... killed my love. You.. KILLED MY FUTURE!**" he shouted as he toe kicked Scourge so hard he ignited the hydrogen in the air and caused an explosion. Sonic stopped Scourge's wild tumble with a foot pressed into his throat. "**Any final speech before I rip your heart out?**"

"Yeah," Scourge said as he gripped Sonic's ankle, "I'm just getting warmed up." Purple energy began to rapidly gather around Scourge's form. "You can thank Shadow for showing me this. _Chaos Blast!_"

Sonic tried to dash away, but Scourge's grip was firm. Sonic screamed as the unleashed power lashed at his body. The force behind the blast soon became too much for Scourge's grip and Sonic flew through the air. Sonic bounced off the ground several times before digging a trail into the ground.

Sonic hopped up to his feet in time to see the wounded hedgehog get to his feet as well. He winced at the burns all over his body from the blast before moving. The black blur sprinted towards the purple menace only to bail to the side as a purple beam blasted through Sonic's afterimage. This cycle continued for several hectic seconds as Sonic slowly but surely increased his speed to point where Scourge was seeing twenty Sonics dashing around his attacks.

"Stay still, you little rat!" Scourge roared. He stopped the blasts before gathering a massive amount of energy. "Take this! _Chaos Cannon!_" A giant beam of purple energy erupted from his hands as he swept it across the landscape.

Sonic swore as he looked for somewhere to go. Seeing nowhere in his nanosecond glance, he decided forward was the only option. So with a quick Peel Out, he was a black streak teasing a purple beam of death.

Scourge's eyes widened. "Oh! Ballsy!" he shouted before grinning widely. "How about this?" he cried before separating his hands, making two smaller beams.

Sonic's eyes widened as he looked at the rapidly approaching beam. _Never tried it without an emerald, but its my only shot._ "**Chaos Control!**" he shouted before disappearing in a warp of time and space.

If possible, Scourge's eyes got bigger. "Not possible!" he screeched before cutting off the energy. His eyes rapidly looked for his hated enemy. _Up, no; left, no; right, no; that leaves... back!_ He turned around in time to see Sonic smash his face with a dark blue aura covered fist. "ARGHH!" he yelled as he got sent flying into another cliff face.

Sonic gave no quarter as he appeared in a blur with aura covering his arms and legs. "**DIEEE!**" he roared as he began his assault.

Knee to the kidney. Uppercut to the jaw. Flipping axe kick to the temple. The rest of the attacks became hazy as Sonic rapidly increased his speed. The mountain began to crack as Scourge's body was continually pounded further into the bedrock. Sonic's breath came in rapid groups as he valiantly tried to reach Mach 10 speeds on his hedgehog punching bag. Soon the exertion became too much as he backed out of the several feet of tunnel he had made with Scourge's body.

The body of Scourge could hardly be recognized any more. Every inch of his body was covered in contusions, bruises, cuts, lumps, and any other injury you could think of. A majority of his bones were shattered or completely gone. His face was nothing but a mush of lumps and bruises. His jacket and shades had been lost sometime during the fight. His gloves only had one finger intact, the rest were ripped off. His boots couldn't eve be called that anymore; they were more like ankle rings.

Sonic huffed as he looked at his work. Even though his Dark mode was increasing his desire to kill, Sonic was doing his best to keep it in check. It was taking all his will, but he managed to take one step backwards. Once the first one happened, the rest were progressively easier as he began his slow walk back to Tail's workshop. He had... digging... to do.

"Is... cough... is that all you got?" a weak voice said behind him. Apparently Super mode gave him enough invulnerability to survive the hellish beating.

Sonic turned around, mid way through powering down. Scourge croaked out a laugh at Sonic's frown. "Heh, why the long face?" Scourge cooed. His insane smile was still there, however. "Your two bitches Amy and Rouge put up more of a fight that you did." A pleasurable look came to him as he shuddered with pleasure, despite the pain of the act. "I can still hear the screams."

Sonic saw red as he roared with unholy fury, Dark Mode popping back with a vengeance. He went straight to Spin Dash mode and moved from the spot so fast that a sonic boom sounded. He impacted with a juicy squelch. He grew sickened as he felt Scourge's chest completely cave in and blood cover his black spikes. Sonic distangled himself from the corpse and ran out of the extended tunnel only to collapse and puke his guts out. He dragged himself from the mess and violently shut Dark Mode down with all his willpower.

He breathed rapidly as his mind tried to come to turns with what he did. He had killed someone. A living being, even if it was a monster like Scourge. His hands came up of of their own volition and began to paw at the blood covering his body. He flicked the liquid away like it was cursed.

He had never killed something before. Sure, he had destroyed millions of robots, but they were too mindless to be considered living beings. The only time he had come close was when that Big Foot GUN robot had chased him down. He defeated the robot and almost didn't get the pilot out in time before it exploded. He was bleeding heavily, but he lived.

Sonic's eyes roamed to the tunnel, but he jerked them back before he could see the corpse and throw up again. He turned his eyes instead to Tail's workshop. He did not care about the fallen railway or the numerous craters littering the landscape. His focus was on the patch of pink he could see even from this distance. Sonic's mind was getting foggy from exhaustion, but he forced himself to focus on that pink splotch and move forward.

Each step sent pulses of pain up and down his legs; he had ran more today than he had in his entire life. Well, maybe not more than his entire life, but definitely more than his worst days. He couldn't even find the energy to lift his arms; they just swung limply at his side.

_I did it guys,_ Sonic thought with a smile. _I took the bastard out. You can rest in peace now. _

He frowned as a depressing thought came to his mind. _What do I do after... burying the bodies? I guess inform the families. Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are simple since they don't have any living relatives I know of. But Cream..._ He winced at that thought as a small tear came to his eyes. _How am I going to do that? "Hi, Miss Vanilla, I've come to tell you that your daughter and her Chao friend were brutally murdered by an escaped convict in an attempt to kill me." I might as well give her the gun and force her to shoot me._

Sonic shook his head from the morbid thoughts. _That can wait until after the... funeral._ A sob broke through his facade as the situation hit him again. He looked up and could barely see Amy's serene face. A sad smile came to his face as he picked up speed. _I'm coming babe-_

_**Squish.**_

Sonic faltered as he felt something weird from his chest. He looked down in shock at the large hole going through his torso. He touched it numbly with his hand before turning around to see an unthinkable sight.

The corpse of Scourge was limply walking out of the tunnel, hand out and wisps of energy floating from it. "I'm... not going... out... alone," he said in broken gasps. His insane grin was wide as ever and blood covered his teeth. "I'm... taking this... world's hero... out with me!"

Sonic's shocked look soon turned into anger which turned into rage. "Why **won't YOU DIEEE!**" he screamed, Dark mode flashing into existence. He held the hand not holding his chest out and a dark blue orb began to crackle into existence. "**DARK CANNON!**"

A giant beam, with all his energy and rage behind it, vaporized Scourge and miles of terrain behind him. Sonic collapsed soon afterward, his energy and will spent.

He looked up to the distant pink splotch in his darkening vision. He knew there was no coming back from this. He was too tired to vibrate his molecules and heal himself. He reached a gloved hand out to the distant body, a bloody grin on his face.

_Don't worry... guys. I'll be there in a minute. Keep a spot warm for me, Amy._ Sonic's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his whole body went limp.

And so this how the world's greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, died. He would not stay dead, however.

_Kami's Realm_

In the world known to mortals as Heaven, a being had been watching the fight between the two hedgehogs. The being was a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Her hair was as pure as silver and her eyes were of finest gold. She was adorned in a hime-kimono of purest white with extra long sleeves and a large bow on the front. Her features were timeless in beauty and seemed infinite in wisdom and kindness. This was Kami, the God of the Multiverse.

She looked on as Sonic the Hedgehog died while looking at his dead wife. She frowned at the sight. _No,_ she thought, _I can't let one of my greatest champions perish like this when there was so much joy in his future._

She snapped her fingers and Sonic's body appeared before her, whole and uninjured. She looked at his form with fondness. _You were one of my greatest creations. The potential for so much chaos yet your heart was so pure. It saddens me that your life ended in this manner: so brutal when joy was around the corner._

She looked from his body to something only she could see. "Now what world should I put you in?" she muttered aloud. "Bleach verse? Naw, not your style. Naruto verse? Too much killing for someone so pure. Attack on Titan? Nope, not going to happen. Fairy Tail?" She grinned as an image of the guild showed up in front of her. "Yes, that would be the perfect for you."

She looked at the body and watched as it morphed into a human shape. Sonic now looked like a teenager his age. He was about five foot six inches and had cobalt blue hair in an eerily similar shape as his quills used to be. He had bangs to his green eyes and bangs that were jaw length. In the midst of his hair he retained his hedgehog ears and a pair of grey sunglasses with neon green lenses. He was attired in a blue jacket, white undershirt, white gloves, black pants, and sneakers with the same colors as his previous ones. Suddenly, she remembered something. She snapped her fingers and watched as seven giant emeralds appeared before fading into Sonic's body. His hair briefly flashed golden before going back to its normal color. "Can't forget your toys when going to a new place," she said with a chuckle.

Kami grinned at her work before snapping her fingers again. The bodies of Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy appeared in an uninjured state as well. She stared at them for a moment before looking back to Sonic. She bent down and kissed his forehead before sending him off. A sad smile came to her face. "You will be alone for a time," she stated. "But I promise that will change and you will never be lonely again. So stay steadfast and do not wallow in despair for joy will find its way to you, one way or another."

_Fairy Tail world – one mile away from Magnolia_

A bright light appeared near a stream in the woods near Magnolia. As the light receded, it revealed Sonic in a comatose state.

It was only a few minutes until Sonic's eye fluttered open. He shut them quickly, his eyes not ready for the sun. He slowly opened them to see the bright blue sky above him. He frowned. _Am I... dead? Or alive?_ He groaned as a headache suddenly hit him. He pressed his hand against his forehead in an attempt to rub it away. He stared at his hand absently until it hit him suddenly. _Is my hand bigger?_

He sat up quickly, expecting pain but was surprised when there was none. His eyes almost bulged out of his skull at his new body. _What the hell is going on?_ He screamed frantically. He looked around before seeing the stream. He crawled frantically over and froze at the face staring back at him. The _human_ face staring back at him.

"This has got to be some dream," he muttered in disbelief, flinching at the sound of his voice. He grabbed his arm in a pinch just to be sure and yelped when pain assaulted his senses. He sighed with resign. _Guess this is real and I'm not dead._

His face frowned up at this conclusion. _If I'm not dead, where the hell am I and why am I a human?_ Suddenly getting an urge, he began to check his pockets and came up with a folded piece of paper.

Standing up, he unfolded the paper and had his world rocked when a piece of twine tied into a ring shape fell out. His hand instinctively snatched it and his eyes began to water as the previous events began to attack his mind. Holding the twine like it was fine china, he looked back at the letter for that was what it was:

_Dear Sonic,_

_I imagine you are wondering why you are not dead and suddenly a human. Well, this is my doing. I watched as your whole life fell apart today and I could not just let it stay like that. I have given you what I given no one else: a second chance in a new world. Please use it wisely. And do not wallow in despair for joy shall find its way to you, in one way or another._

_Kami, God of the Multiverse_

Sonic stared at the letter for what seemed like an eternity before it burst into flames, shocking the hell out of him. Sonic stared at the ashes on the ground with a blank stare. He looked at the twine before closing his fist and placing it in his pocket. He then proceeded to fix his gaze to the distant city of Magnolia and began to walk at a firm pace.

_'Joy will find its way to you' she says_, he thought mockingly. He snorted as darkness crept over his features. _This world holds nothing I want. There is no cause which could fill my soul like... she did. Against her, there is no equal to be found._

A phrase soon came to his mind as he continued his journey: _I would rather have one breath of her hair, one kiss of her mouth, one touch of her hand than an eternity without it. _He had not understood as a kid, but he understood all too well now.

**AN: Hey its Thoughtless Mind again with a new story. This one is a Sonic x Fairy Tail crossover that has been rolling around in my head for awhile. Please let me know how I did as this chapter holds my first completed fight scene and I'm not very confident about it. Thanks ya'll**


End file.
